


She Didn't Kick Me Out

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Alive Aiden, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Canon Rewrite, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Danny Mahealani Knows, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mentioned Aiden/Lydia Martin - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Ethan's not as slick as he thinks since Danny's mom knows he's been living in the house for months now. Plenty of smut before a talk with Danny's mom.
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani
Kudos: 28





	She Didn't Kick Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly if I did things would have been different.
> 
> AN: I had so many ideas of where Ethan and Aiden could have been staying after the Alpha pack fell apart. This was one idea and the idea of Ethan staying with Danny just couldn’t leave me so I wrote it out last January 2017. 
> 
> AN2: I made up the names of Danny’s parents since didn’t remember the show telling their names.

Ethan was lying on his side watching Danny sleep. He had slipped in after Danny's parents had gone to bed the night before. They had spent half the night having sex which was going to make school hell later that morning. Ethan leaned over running his tongue over one of the hickey's he'd left on Danny. He knew that he'd have plenty of them too if he didn't heal so fast. He snuggled up against Danny making sure he was warm since the covers where in the floor now. 

It wasn't cold in the house, but outside it was chilly. It also gave him a chance to have more contact with Danny. He wanted to do more right now, but he'd let him sleep. Ethan smiled resting his head against Danny's chest listening to his heart beating. It was defiantly a sound he'd gotten used to and if he didn't hear it at night it was strange. However, most nights he did hear it since he spent the night more nights than not. Aiden did the same with Lydia, which they both laughed about. They were practically living with Danny and Lydia.

Ever since the alpha pack had either died or just left like Duecalion had, they had to find different living arrangements. They had stayed at Mariel for a little. However, now they might as well say they lived with Danny and Lydia. Although, on the weekends they ended up at Lydia's family's lake house especially with the full moon and helping Malia out. It was nice being in a pack they didn't have to 'survive' by one of them sleeping at a time. 

Their first pack after their family died had tried to make them fight each other at times. It never really worked though since they had 'faked' fighting each other. The worse had been being put up against others, but knowing they wouldn't really be killed since they were there to be tormented as it was. They also had to do other things, but being beaten down and not really being able to defend yourself hadn't been fun. 

~DE ED DE ED~

"Ethan, you okay?" Danny asked in a sleepy voice, he didn't know what had woken him, but now hearing the slight whine beside him he knew. Ethan was half awake, half asleep and his mind was else where. "Hey, stop thinking about the past, you're safe," he moved his hand over Ethan's back feeling him relaxing.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the fact I don't have take turns with Aiden sleeping. It's nice to sleep all night, well when you let me," he couldn't help but laugh because the last two nights they hadn't slept much. 

"Me, let you?" Danny laughed too before turning over onto his side before pushing Ethan onto his back kissing him. He loved that he could slip Ethan into his room and wake up beside him. It at times felt like they were already living on their own. His parents stayed busy with work and didn't even notice that Ethan was around. Danny moved so he was completely over Ethan using his arm to support his self so he wasn't crushing him.

Ethan moaned holding Danny to him with one hand while the other moved over Danny's back. "Yep you," he said out breath when Danny pulled back for air. "You could probably just slide right in," he really wanted to, but it was getting close to when he had to go. It was the only bad part about Danny's parents not knowing he stayed there. 

Danny kissed Ethan again before moving down Ethan's body kissing from his neck down to his abs. He watched Ethan fight back the sounds he wanted to make, but had to stay quiet. It turned him on because he knew that Ethan could really let lose. Yet he was staying silent so they weren't caught. The things that Ethan would do for him and to him were wonderful. 

Danny moved Ethan's leg up before going for his opening. He sucked and nipped before thrusting his tongue inside Ethan. Yep Ethan was lose and he could still taste his cum inside him, all around him really. He'd been doing most of the giving wanting to celebrate five months since the first time Ethan had bottomed. It had been in the motel room when the cross country meet had been cancelled. It had been a strange night at first, but had ended with them waking up still joined together. 

~DE ED DE ED~

"Danny, please, we got like fifteen minutes, stop teasing," Ethan was panting barely keeping his voice down. Danny's tongue darting in and out of him. His teeth scrapping against his rim, yep he was going to lose it before Danny even got inside of him. He shut his eyes tight bucking back against Danny's mouth. 

Danny moved up claiming Ethan's mouth at the same moment he thrust all the way inside of him. Ethan's eyes opened almost howling into Danny's mouth at the feeling. He didn't know what it was about having Danny in him that made him feel empty when he wasn't. He ached not being able to stay with Danny some nights. Danny was his safe place just like Aiden was, but for different reasons. He wrapped his legs around Danny letting him have all the control. 

Danny didn't disappoint, after a moment he started thrusting gripping Ethan's hips. He knew just what his boyfriend wanted. Last night had started out with them fucking and turned into them making love. He always knew what Ethan needed from slow to hard or a punishing pace. Danny already knew that Ethan was going be walking funny, but he wanted him to feel it for days. He rested his forehead against Ethan's still thrusting into him. They held each other's gaze panting and moaning trying not to shout. It was hard, but after catching their breath they went back to fighting for control of the kiss. 

Ethan flipped them over after needing air again, damn the need for oxygen. He sat up repositioning on top of Danny before he started moving again. Danny holding onto his hips helping him keep his balance as he rose and fell onto Danny's cock. Danny sat up too so they were both sitting hands locked together now. Ethan let his head fall against Danny's shoulder locking his mouth around that spot where his pulse was. He sucked and licked at the skin with Danny slamming up into him hitting against his prostate. He could swear at times that Danny had some supernatural ability to fuck because the speed of his thrusts were fast and harsh now. 

~DE ED DE ED~

Danny scrapped his nails down Ethan's back knowing the marks were already healing, but he kept doing it. Each thrust up with Ethan's down had them both cumming with the next strike against Ethan's prostate and Ethan clamping down on Danny's cock. Danny bit down against Ethan's neck to stop his own shout hearing Ethan muttering his name. He fell backwards onto the bed flipping them once again so Ethan was on his back again. He moved his hips like a jack hammer jets of cum filling Ethan as he pounded into him. 

It felt like he couldn't breathe at first as Ethan tried catching his breath. He could feel his cum hitting against his body as Danny slowed his thrusts finally. He'd held the howls of pleasure in moaning as Danny started cleaning his torso still deep inside his ass. "Fuck, oh, shit," Ethan let out another string of words that didn't make since when Danny latched onto his left nipple. His head hit against the pillow almost hitting the head board. Danny had moved them when he'd been thrusting. Ethan moved his hands over Danny's back down to his crack teasing him there. 

"Ethan," Danny let out a groan feeling his cock twitch inside Ethan. "You want fuck me?" he asked moving to Ethan's other nipple cleaning the cum away.

"Yes," Ethan about shouted when Danny bit down hard pulling causing bolts of pleasure and pain to shoot straight to his still hardened memeber. 

Danny pulled free of Ethan looking down as cum leaked from his boyfriend's well fucked ass. He bent down licking away his own cum as it poured out. He crawled back up to Ethan opening his mouth kissing Ethan. He let the excess cum slide into Ethan's mouth as they fought for control over the kiss. He let Ethan win though as he moved them so Danny was lying on his back. Danny moaned when he felt Ethan's fingers slide into him. He knew Ethan had used his cum as lube as he started moving them slowly. He wanted to stay right here all day with Ethan never leaving the bed. 

~DE ED DE ED~

Ethan lined up his cock against Danny's glisining hole before sliding half way in locking their hands together once again. He watched Danny's face as he slide the rest of the way in after pulling back. It was a slow pace this time, them rocking together. Their hands stayed together eyes locked moaning. They weren't going last long, but they were fine with it. Danny pulled one hand free pulling Ethan down to him claiming his mouth as he lost it covering both of them. Ethan gasped feeling Danny squeeze his cock as tight as he could before letting go. He did it twice more pulling Ethan's orgasm from him. 

Ethan started thrusting as he filled Danny before pulling out letting the rest of his cum shoot all over Danny's body. The first time he'd done it Danny had cum without him even touching his cock. He'd told him it was like he was putting claim to him. Ethan had already done that in more than one spot, the one on Danny's neck was the only one that anyone could see. He had another mark right there along the skin from the base of his cock to his leaking hole. It had caused him to cum from the pleasure and slight pain. 

Danny felt his eyes closing while Ethan cleaned all the cum he'd painted his body with. He could feel it leaking from his ass too. He still couldn't figure how Ethan could be so damn hard after all the sex they had. It had to be the damn werewolf stanima, sometimes though he could wear Ethan out, but most the time he was the one passing out. 

Ethan didn't stop until every inch of Danny's chest was cleaned smiling watching his boyfriend's chest rise and fall. He knew he wasn't asleep, but he was close to falling back into that deep post orgasm sleep. They had two hours before school, but only five minutes before Danny's parents were due to wake up. "I gotta go, but I don't want to," he sighed lying beside Danny who turned letting his head rest against Ethan's chest. 

"Then don't," Danny held Ethan kissing him in a sweet and slow kiss unlike the hot needy ones they'd shared while having sex. "I don't want wake up alone," he hated that feeling in the mornings. Ethan always left before his parents woke, but it meant when the alarm went off for him to get up the bed was empty. 

Ethan moved his hand over Danny's back like he always did to him. "Your parents would kill me if they found me here. I know they like me, but finding me in their son's room with the door shut. If I stay over we're supposed to have the door open and pants on," he still remembered Danny negotiating with his parents. He smiled because Danny had won from his mom saying he had to be on the couch at first. Danny had talked them down from that to door open without shirts claiming it was too hot to wear shirt at night even when it was cold. 

"I'm sure I can talk my dad out of shooting you, it's not like we can get each other pregnant," Danny said voice sounding like he was about to doze off. "Just don't leave," he said before drifting off arm clutching Ethan. 

Ethan sighed hoping that Danny's parents didn't check on him. He could easily get free, but he didn't want to. He did turn onto his side putting his arm around Danny's waist too letting his head rest almost against Danny's. He could feel Danny's breath coming from his nose he was so close before drifting off his self. He was probably insane, but he couldn't deny his boyfriend anything. It was how they'd ended up sharing a room. 

~DE ED~

Danny woke up an hour later finding his pants before going out of the room to the bathroom. He shut his door back not sure if his parents were downstairs or not. Once he finished in the bathroom he walked out coming face to face with his mom. He loved her, but she could put Ethan's stealth skills to shame at times. "Morning mom," he gave her a smile hoping that Ethan didn't come out of his room. 

"Don't give me that innocent smile, Danny Mahealani, I know that Ethan is in your room right now," Sabrina Mahealani said giving her son a look that Danny was sure could make the fearsest werewolves bow down before her. She wasn't violent or anything, she was sweet and loving, but he had broken the rules by having Ethan in his room without telling his parents he was staying. Plus, he technically was living there. "If I go back in there and he doesn't have pants on you're both grounded. He'll be sleeping in the guest room for the next two weeks," she said in a soft voice, but Danny wasn't stupid he knew she meant it. He didn't even try to argue that Ethan was dressed, after all she did say back in his room.

"Yes mom," Danny said, he didn't want Ethan sleeping anywhere but beside him. He'd gotten used to it in the last three, rather four months. There was no way he was risking that. 

"We are also going to be having a talk at breakfast so you two best be down there in five minutes," Sabrina said walking back down the hall towards the stairs past Danny's now open door. 

Danny let his head hit against the wall beside the bathroom closing his eyes. He was still waiting to be swallowed alive by something. After a moment he moved going to his room to wake Ethan up, but he was already awake. He wanted so badly to have his way with Ethan again when he saw him. He was defiantly not risking having seperate rooms. Not that Ethan couldn't easily go in and out the window, but still. 

"I guess you heard my mom," Danny said watching Ethan grab his hoodie slipping it on. "Hey she's not going to be too mad after all she did offer breakfast," he said knowing why Ethan was putting his hoodie on. 

He had almost laughed the first time that Ethan had admitted he'd take on six werewolves at once alone instead of facing his mom if she was upset with them. It had actually taken a conversation with Aiden to find out why. His mom had gotten into Ethan's heart just like he had. She was a loving woman just like Scott's mom who the twins both watched out for as well. Lydia's mom was no acception, but it was Aiden that she had gotten to. He did spent a lot of time there. Plus, Lydia had let it slip that some Friday mornings Aiden would make breakfast for both Martin women. Aiden didn't know that they knew though. It was Sunday mornings that Ethan made breakfast for all of them in the house. 

"I don't want be stuck alone so let's just go downstairs," Ethan's voice was so low Danny almost didn't hear him. Yep, Ethan felt guilty, which was why Danny didn't argue with him. He was the one that had Ethan feeling this way for asking him to stay. He wanted to kick his own self, but once he found his shirt he didn't hesitate to take Ethan's hand. He was just glad Ethan didn't pull away as they went downstairs. 

~DE ED~

Sabrina didn't mention anything until after his dad left for work needing to be in early. She hadn't said anything to her husband. He was a wonderful man and they both accepted Danny not once showing him anything but love. She would loved to have strangled a few of her son's exes for the way they'd treated him. She also knew that her husband had scared the last one good, which Danny didn't know. 

Sabrina had known that Danny wasn't going wait til he was eighteen and moved out to have sex. She hadn't waited when she was sixteen, which had been with her husband. They'd meet in high school and stayed together. She could see that same love between Danny and Ethan. She wasn't blind to the fact that Ethan didn't leave. She also knew they were having sex, it was hard to hide the smell, which she knew all too well. 

She noticed that Ethan wasn't really eating anything she was surprised by. She also took in his body language since she had a minor in psychology. She had gone with being a pharmacist instead though. She could also tell that Danny hadn't let go of Ethan since they sat down. He was touching some part of him at all times. If it was Danny she'd think he was sick since Ethan had Danny's hoodie on. It was something her son did if he didn't feel good, have Ethan wear one his hoodies then he'd put it on. 

"Danny since you're done why don't you go get dressed for school," she finally spoke breaking the silence that had hung in the air for a while. "If you don't you'll be late, go," she knew Danny didn't want to leave, but she thought she needed to talk to Ethan alone. She hadn't seen him like this before, which was why she was feeling guilty. 

Danny still hestitated, but when Ethan looked up he really didn't want to leave him. "I'll be fine, I doubt she's going to kill me," Ethan tried to joke, but he was slightly nervous. The entire breakfast nothing had been said about them. He knew that Danny's dad didn't know or he'd defiantly said something. He gave Danny's hand a squeeze letting him know he'd be okay.

"Okay," Danny said with a sigh getting up giving Ethan a quick kiss before going upstairs. He really hoped his mom didn't scare his boyfriend. 

~DE ED~

Sabrina got up getting a refill on the coffee in her cup adding some to Ethan's cup too before sitting down in the seat that Danny had left. "Here's the deal, you two broke the rules and I really should ground you both. I know that you're both eighteen, but until you graduate and go off to college you still live here under our roof." she paused, "I know your going have sex, teenagers do, I was no different, but for the next week no sex," 

Ethan was really expecting her to yell at him, but she hadn't. She hadn't even raised her voice when she'd walked in on him upstairs in Danny's room. It had been the look she'd given him that made him feel so guilty. Danny really was lucky to have a mom like her. "I think that's fair," he said. 

"Good, now go get ready for school," She said with a smile standing up. "Just make sure to put your clothes in the hamper sheets too," she added letting it go unsaid that they both knew she knew he had been living there. Ethan defiantly wasn't like her son's past boyfriends. He cared about her son and she knew it wasn't just Danny either. She knew that Ethan wasn't going to be going anywhere that Danny didn't. She didn't care if he continued living in the house. 

"I will," Ethan said before going upstairs, he didn't know how he had gotten away with the fact she knew he had been living in Danny's room. He had seen the look she'd given him when she'd told him to bring his clothes. He just wished at times his mom was still around. He grabbed a change of clothes going to the bathroom knowing that Danny was waiting. A week without having sex couldn't be to hard. Then again Danny could talk him into anything, which used to be his job. 

"Well you're smiling so she didn't kick you out," Danny grinned before kissing Ethan a lot more heated than downstairs. 

"You're mom knows I live here and we have been baned from having sex for a week." Ethan knew it was going to be hard not to, but it would make it that much better when they did. 

"Oh no, we're negotiating because Sunday's full moon, we're having sex that night," Danny said breaking the kiss. 

"Get in the shower, if we're late for school she might make it longer or worse. You can negotiate later babe," Ethan laughed knowing that Danny was going to do it. He was just glad he still had a bed to sleep in. It could have ended badly and he couldn't take not being able to see Danny for a week. Although, he knew they would be breaking the no sex rule, Danny could talk the devil into anything if he wanted to. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced


End file.
